1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to motion state monitoring technology, and more particularly, to a motion monitoring method and a motion monitoring device for use with the method.
2. Description of Related Art
To enable people to measure physiological parameters at home for not only monitoring physiological functions but also dispensing with visits to hospitals for health checks, physiological state monitoring devices were developed and have become instruments indispensable to home care.
Regarding the prior art pertaining to physiological state monitoring devices, U.S. Pat. No. 8,680,991 discloses a wearable device for sending an alert to a user and a distress signal to a specific person (such as a family member of the user) when the user shows no motion for an extended period of time. However, U.S. Pat. No. 8,680,991 has its own limits. For example, after receiving the distress call, the specific person is unlikely to rush home because s/he is far away from home or for any other reason, and thus the specific person has to call an emergency agency which then dispatches paramedics to the user's home—all these take time. Furthermore, China patent 202553941U discloses a wrist-mounted health care device for sending a distress signal as soon as the user falls. However the wrist-mounted health care device seldom stores any user data. As a result, upon their arrival at the user's home, paramedics have to spend much time figuring out what has happened to the physically distressed user, thereby delaying first aid.